Various techniques have been developed for integrating electromechanical devices such as MEMS (microelectromechanical system) devices or NEMS (nanoelectromechanical system) devices with integrated circuitry to construct different types of electronic systems. The integration of electromechanical devices with CMOS circuitry is desirable in various applications to achieve more functionality with reduced power consumption and/or to provide a readout circuit for the electromechanical devices. For example, resonant electromechanical devices can be utilized in RF (radio frequency) applications as frequency and phase determining elements that process or generate electrical signals in communication systems. The co-fabrication of electromechanical devices in a CMOS integrated circuit can be realized by incorporating separate MEMS/NEMS processing steps before or after the steps of a given CMOS fabrication process flow. In general, fabrication techniques for the co-integration of electromechanical devices and CMOS devices include SOI (silicon-on-insulator)-based integration techniques, or BEOL (back-end-of-line)-based integration techniques.